The Forgotten
by Coarvus
Summary: Darkness...He knew that all too well. In fact the setting moon could only illuminate so much. Why didn't he just tell her? Why did he hold all of this in only to torture himself? He might look fine, but on the inside he was dying. He longed for her, but he was just a forgotten soul. One without a home. Though, we all know that was never true.
1. Chapter 1

_Prolouge_

 _A man with raven black hair stood before fourteen beings each of which looked sad to see him, "Please carry our powers with you….." The man who spoke had a black cloak shrouding him from light almost as if he was just a black vortex void of any life, "We, the Primordials, have blessed you with all of these powers; train well and maybe one day you can hope to defeat…." The man said before an earthquake shook the room, "You must go now….!" The man said as he sent a blast of pure energy towards the raven haired man causing him to fly out of the room and into an abyss._

 _The raven haired man was floating through space confused. He had no idea where he was, but was enthralled by what he saw. Planets floated around him many seemed to dazzle with life while others were void of any and all life. He passed stars that shined blue and orange and eventually he found one that was all gold causing him to fall in love with the planets, but he had to go. He continued shooting towards a small planet and eventually he made it into the planet's atmosphere. He continued falling until he fell into a mountain and was surrounded by lava. The man soon felt exhaustion overcome him and he passed out._

_1000 years later_

A rumbling could be heard as a village looked horrified at the mountain before them. It soon began to shake and eventually erupted causing the whole village to panic. Lava and molten ash over took the small village and the towns people screamed as the very flesh on their bodies melted at the intense heat coming from the mountain. A while after the village had been destroyed a man walked through the scorched streets staring at the ash around him.

The man had raven black hair and deep sea green eyes that almost looked emerald. He had muscles that could be seen even through his loose fitting clothes. He was tall, about six foot three, and he seemed to walk past the village oblivious to the smell of burnt flesh. After a while of walking he came upon another city that mystified him.

Buildings that were carved out of stone stood tall and proud. There were several men running around as a leader instructed them to do so. The man continued to walk through the city and eventually a scout found him and attacked him, "ποιος είσαι?" The soldier said as he grabbed the man and put his hand behind his back, "Δεν θα ζητήσω και πάλι, ποιος είσαι?" The man still spoke in a language that confused the raven haired man, "Θα σε πάρω να Λεωνίδα και θα ασχοληθεί μαζί σας." The man said as he pulled the raven haired man along.

Several minutes later the man had dropped the raven haired boy on the stone floor, "Σπάρτακος, ποιος είναι αυτός που μου έφερε?" A tall man with brown hair said to the scout, who had brought the raven haired boy in, "Κύριος Λεωνίδας, αυτό το αουτσάιντερ ταξίδευε γύρω από την πόλη, έτσι τον έφερα εδώ για να σας." The scout said as he bowed, "Ποιος είσαι ο γιος?" The brown haired man said as the raven haired man looked at him.

"I have no idea what you are saying." The raven haired man said as the king laughed, "Ah I see you speak Latin, very well, my name is Leonidas the person who brought you in is Spartacus he is one of my finest warriors." Leonidas said gesturing towards the scout, "Can you tell us your name and what you are doing in our fine city?"

The man looked at Leonidas and frowned, "My name… it is something I do not remember, and I recently have awakened from my slumber and journeyed here first." The man said as Leonidas smiled.

"Very well, I will take you in as my son, and your name shall be Perseus." Leonidas said as the man nodded, "As well, we shall train you in the arts and combat, and the ways of the Greeks." Perseus smiled and Leonidas turned towards Spartacus, "Καλώς ήρθατε στην οικογένειά μου Περσέα!" Spartacus lifted his shield and bowed.

_13 years later_

"Perseus you're fighting is beyond me." Spartacus said in Greek as Perseus laughed at his teacher, "You laugh at this, but it is true you have been gifted by the gods with faster learning." Spartacus was about to say more when trumpets were sounded near the deepest hole.

"Spartacus as much as I enjoy this trivial matter I believe a messenger has come let us

hurry to the pit." Perseus said as the two rushed towards the trumpets sound. As they came to the pit they observed a Persian messenger talking about the army that would befall Sparta if the city did not hand itself over to the Persians.

"You see Leonidas it would be your best interest to forgot your title as King and give it to

my immortal lord."

Perseus looked at the man who had claimed him as a son with wandering eyes

"Father…" There was so much he wanted to say, but when the king turned to look into the deep sea green eyes of his son Perseus knew his father was going to do something rash.

"Look around you Persian." Leonidas said extending his hand towards the people around the pit, "These people are my brothers and sisters at arms, and these people are free; they are not some slaves for your silly 'immortal' king…"

"Speak your next words carefully King of Sparta." The Persian stated with a small grin that made the king frown.

Leonidas pulled his sword out of his scabbard, "Oh Persian, I have indeed chosen my words carefully." He pointed his sword towards the messengers throat, "I'll send a message to your king.

"You dare threaten a messenger?!" A yell escaped the old man, "This is outrage, propaganda!"

The king laughed, "My intentions have been set since the moment you stepped foot in my kingdom to threaten me; this is my declaration of war!" Leonidas through his sword down and the kicked the messenger into the pit.

His screams seemed to coincide with his guards as they to were tossed into the giant hole. Perseus looked at his father with respect and admiration, but sadness, "Father what now?" He asked as the king turned to his son.

"Perseus, the answer is quite simple, we prepare."

_several months later_

Percy stood next to King Leonidas as they prepared their troops to fight the 'god' of Persia. They stood on an open field with their enemy to the north and some three hundred Spartans behind them; each thoroughly trained by the best of Spartans. Many looked young but all knew what they were getting themselves into.

"Spartans!" King Leonidas roared making sure each of his men could hear him, "Tonight we prove that even some 'god' king can bleed!"

Bashings of spears on shields could be heard as the deadly Spartans clambered together looking at their opposition. Across the battlefield in a throne fit for a god sat a brown skinned man. He looked at the Spartans with a smirk before speaking from across the desert.

"King Leonidas I will give you and your strong men this opportunity." He waved his hand in a panzy matter before opening his sly eyes, "Put down your weapons and submit, join me and my kingdom, and help rule the world!"

Leonidas looked at Percy before looking at his men and nodding, "Silly Persian 'god' my men and I have chosen victory over some petty defeat." He shouted causing everyone to shake except for Percy, "Know your place Xerxes!" A very sinister red aura surrounded Leonidas enveloping him in the spirit of war he shoved all his might into a throwing spear and chunked it at the head of the 'god'. The spear was so fast no mortal could have dodged it, and by the luck of the God's Xerxes barely tilted his head. However, the spear clipped his ear causing red hot blood to spill from his head.

"KILL THEM." Xerxes roared as arrows flew towards the Spartans blanketing the sky in darkness.

"Turtle Formation." Leonidas calmly stated as his men hoisted their shields in a dorm formation which was used to block the arrows as they harmlessly bounced off of the golden shields, "CHARGE!"

The battlefield was a mess as every Spartan seemed to plow through the army of Persia like they were butter. As they made it closer the enemy seemed to get larger as the Spartans kept going through their enemies. Percy seemed to be a whirlwind as he slaughtered anyone who got in his way heading towards the throne.

However, left and right spartans kept falling, dying at the hands of the persians which infuriated Percy to try harder, and kill even more people. His sword slid through the enemy's armor as if it was thin air. Eventually Percy and Leonidas made it to the tower which Xerxes sat upon.

Leonidas charged the tower steps which made Percy yell after him, "Wait!" He cried as the king of Spartans was cut in two by five assassins cloaked in darkness.

"Look spartan your king and your people have perished even though you have reached my throne!" Xerxes started laughing before waving his hand to the assassins to end the spartans life.

. "You…" Percy said as vapor escaped his mouth making him look like a dragon, "You all **should** _ **DiE**_!" The assassins started to come towards Percy but before they could move each of their heads exploded causing brain matter to spew all over the steps. Xerxes face contorted as it looked like Percy was just walking up the steps.

"W-what are you?" Xerxes voice said to Percy who did not reply as he just continued to casually walk up the steps, "S-stay back!" Xerxes was fearful of his life as Percy stood right in front of him, "W-wha.." There was no more of Xerxes he just ceased to exist there were no ashes, no blood, just no traces of life.

" **Puny fake God.** " Percy looked at the emptiness, and then turned his head back to the desolate desert. It took him three seconds to kill everything in his sight. There was no more happiness no more people just emptiness, emptiness and Percy. Tears flowed out of his eyes even though he did not know he was crying. He started picking up all of the Spartans bodies, and placed them on their shields. That is when everything hit him and he cried.

He cried for so long it was surprising the desert had not turned into an ocean. He looked at his dead comrades and shook his head in recognition. He took out his gladius, and began carving the names of each soldier making Leonidas's name the largest. He then cried until he nodded his head. He snapped his fingers and all of the bodies and shield disappeared and he knew where they were. He knew that they were home.

The years passed quickly and Percy wandered the Earth equipped with his sword and sorrow. He tried to think less of the world but occasionally he would save a person or two. Until almost 406 years had passed and he ended up laying in an alleyway on a fateful day.

"Hello sir." A man with stunning eyes and brown hair said as he held out his hand to a young boy maybe 14 years of age, "Would you like a better life?" Percy looked up at the man and gave him a smile before taking his hand and pulling himself up.

"My name is Spartacus." The older gentleman said as he looked at Percy expectantly.

"Percy." The boy said and Spartacus smiled.

"Well Percy follow me!" He then went through the city of Rome with Percy following in tow. This continued on for several years as Spartacus learned of Percy's slow aging because he did not look a day over 14! Spartacus put it past him and taught Percy everything he knew.

"Spartacus, why all those years ago did you pick me up in the alley?" Percy said as the man smiled at his favorite warrior.

"Well, I had lost my son awhile back to an evil man, and I just found you and everything fell into place." Percy nodded his head at this, "I wanted to make sure you knew how to defend yourself."

Percy smiled at his answer, but what occurred next changed him, "Spartacus we have been found out by the Italians!" A man carrying a bronze gladius told Spartacus.

"Gods." Spartacus said as he looked at Percy, "Get out of here, and.." Three men ran into the room with torches and scimitars. Spartacus jumped in front of Percy without a moment's hesitation.

"Spar-."

"Get outta here Percy I can't le…"

A sword then appeared through Spartacus's gut, and a demonic laughter filled the air, "That felt good as a champion of…." He never got to finish as the man and his friends did not have their heads anymore. Percy had just fallen to the floor nursing Spartacus's head in his lap.

"Don't leave me too." Percy sobbed as another comrade started to faint into the nothingness that was death.

"Ahhh, Percy don.. Don't cry." Spartacus spit up blood as he looked at Percy, "You would have been… been such a great son…. now live." He said as he pushed Percy away from his body.

Percy had made up his mind and knew exactly what he would do. He would become like Spartacus and lead a legion. He took out his gladius and etched Spartacus's name right next to Leonidas's name.

"I won't forget you… dad."

It was not for another 32 years until Percy was doing the impossible by leading Legio XIV Gemina through a massive battlefield, "Not a single one of you will die for that I swear." He roared as they charged the field. With great tactical leadership the 14 year old boy led the Legion to victory… without a single casualty. After the successful battle he lead his men back to Rome, and good news spread fast. Caesar wanted to see the cohort, and the men all walked to the palace.

"Welcome!" Caesar said as all the men bowed towards their king, "As usual Percy you have done another victorious deed by keeping every man alive!" There were several cheers as Caesar held his hand for people to quiet down, "As our youngest Praetor what is it you wish anything in my power I will give." He said this and there were many gasp but Percy smiled.

"Friend I wish for one thing, retirement." Percy said which offered even more gasps, "I have seen enough war for awhile, and I know you and your men will be strong even through my absence."

"Very well then Percy." Caesar waved his hand and music started playing, "We shall have a feast to celebrate the retirement of our Praetor!" There were cheers from all over, and Percy smiled and laughed as his men hoisted him on their shoulders. The years made Percy wander around yet again.

Over the years he trained with the vikings, genghis khan, Oba Nobunaga, the Iga ninjas, and the Apache warriors. That leads us onto his story we start with our adv- (oh wait lol)

On a regular trip around the forest Percy found an unusual sight; two powerful beings were arguing with each other, and Percy knew exactly who they were, Gods. As he got closer he knew that they had put up enchantments to keep lesser beings away, and that is when Percy realized he probably should not have walked up to the two.

"Brother-." The one who was speaking stopped and looked at Percy. The immortal had sea green eyes, and windswept hair much like Percy's. The other man was dressed oddly and had a look of death around him as his charcoal black eyes pierced the soul of the boy while his long hair was swept back.

"Who might you be?" The one with green eyes said kind of agitated at the fact that a young child had walked in on a very important conversation.

"My name…" Hesitant at first to speak, "...My name is Percy." Percy stated as he could feel the Gods trying to read his mind which made him smile, "Please, you can not read my mind, so please quit trying."

"Who's godly child are you?" The black haired man said which caused Percy to frown making the man also frown, "You don't know?"

"My family was brutally killed in front of me." Percy said as the two looked at him strangely, "My birth parents are dead, and I am just passing my time by wandering around this world."

The green eyed man looked at the other man and it seemed as though they were having a mental conversation. Percy coughed and the two looked at him, and both smiled, "Great idea." The death man said, "My name is Hades and that is Poseidon."

"So the god of death and the god of the sea." Percy said with a finger on his chin, "What can I do for you two powerful beings?" This caused them to laugh and nod.

"Listen Percy we want to do something for you." Poseidon held up his hand and blasted energy at him while Hades did the same exact thing, "We want to make you our champion."

This caused Percy to stare blankly at the two, "What does that mean?" He said confused at the term, and that is when he felt it a stronger connection to the ocean and to the dead, "Oh...I understand."

Poseidon and Hades nodded before Poseidon shrugged, "Well I have to go...take care Hades!" Hades shook his head before looking at the boy named Percy.

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go." Hades said to a confused Percy. Hades pointed to a shadow, "Walk in." Percy nodded and stepped into the portal starting his life as a champion to Poseidon and Hades.

(I like this idea better than before)

Percy stood looking at a 6'2 man with messy black hair that seemed to just stay there no matter what he did. Created through years of training he had a body sculpted from rock. His eyes were the deepest sea green that anyone could ever see with a gold ring around the iris. Though he had a long scar from his mouth to his nose in a crescent shape. He looked 'utterly beautiful' according to Persephone. He laughed at the thought.

Percy picked up a pair of dark blue jeans, and a tight blue and black shirt. The next thing he added to his attire were a pair of black converse shoes and an enchanted pitch black hoodie with blue tribal markings on it that made it so when he put his hood on his facial area became black and the hood would not come off without a strong force acting on it, "Well time to go see uncle Hades." He said as he willed his armor and weapons to vanish.

"Ah Percy, are you ready to go to camp?" Hades said as Percy walked through the huge iron doors of the throne room, "I will miss you." He said with a smile, "And I you." Percy said returning the kind gesture, "As you get to camp I want you to act as you know nothing and since I have blessed you I intend on claiming you so that Poseidon does not have to." He said with a grin, "I will see you soon _son_." He muttered as Percy put his hood on and walked through a shadow portal.

The screams of the damned could be heard as Percy walked out of the portal only minutes away from the camp. He jogged for a couple of minutes until he arrived at the gate to camp Half-Blood. He grinned slightly as the people who greeted him seemed a little scared. For as he walked through the camp's entrance a burst of darkness erupted over his head and the symbol of a demonic helm appeared.

"Hello I am a son of Apollo my name is Will Solace and it seems you are a child of Hades." A blond boy said as he approached Percy, "Who might you be and how did you know how to get here." He said questioning Percy who smiled under his shroud, "My mother told me how to get here, she is deceased now though, and she always spoke about this camp and that one day I would have to come here alone." Percy stated in a low voice and made it sadder as he said the word alone 'I have to give thanks to the acting skills of William Shakespeare.' He thought with a smile, "Well then…" Will said completely lost for words, "I guess I will show you around then." He said leading Percy around showing him all the cabins, were they would eat, the big house, and the arena, "Tonight is capture the flag Nico will tell you that." He said before looking surprised, "Oh ya there's one more child of Hades his name is Nico he should be in the cabin." He finished as Percy walked to the cabin.

Of course Percy already knew this as he had saved Nico and his sister; the latter of whom decided to join the hunters of Artemis as she wanted to get stronger. Percy saw Nico a lot as he trained him a little bit causing Nico to see Percy as a brother. To an extent Percy shared the feeling as he was adopted by Hades, and with the power of Poseidon made him a strong adversary and a great teacher.

Opening the door he was greeted by an amazingly elegant room. The floor was made of pure black wood making the red wall stand out even more. There were two beds in the cabin one with Nico on it and the other with nothing near it, "Hey Percy how ya been." Nico said with a grin as Percy sat on the empty bed, "Good what about you." Percy replied as he laid down, "Good, good I will explain some things about camp you may not know." Nico said as he sat up from reading a book on strategies, "Every Friday night there's a game of capture the flag **,** and in the morning at breakfast your cabin is graded to see who has the neatest cabin." He said letting the info sink in, "Tonight in honor of you coming I challenged the camp to a capture the flag competition." He said which made Percy grin, "And guess who showed up, The hunters of Artemis they have never lost and now they have the rest of the camp with them." Nico said now laughing like a maniac, "The best part is dad is coming to watch." That surprised Percy but he was grinning to, "Time to show them who's boss." Nico said as he heard the dinner bell, "This way Percy let's go to the pavilion together." He finished as they got up to leave.

As they entered the pavilion everyone was shocked to see two gods in one place. Well more shocked to see the lord of the Underworld then Artemis who was here with her hunters. They were even more surprised at his words, "Nico, Percy how great it is to see you two!" He said hugging Nico then Percy that is when Artemis caught glance of this, "Hades what are you doing here?" She said in her beautiful voice, "Oh as it is I am here to watch my two sons destroy you all in the capture the flag game." He said in a happy attitude, "Lord Hades I do believe Nico is a capable warrior, but I do not believe him capable enough to beat this camp and carry his brother around on the battlefield." Someone said in an arrogant tone, "Haha boy you could take lady Artemis for all I care you all would still be decimated!" Hades replied as he, Percy, and Nico sat at a table made of Onyx and their favorite dishes appeared.

The boy looked shocked that Hades had made a proposal such as that, "You believe Nico of being able to handle a god and a camp of half-bloods?" He said laughing a little bit, "Boy I have more than one son they both are here so why do you refer only to Nico?" Hades said motioning towards Percy, "He does not appear to be much and he only just got here." The arrogant boy said, "And he hides his face behind a shroud of darkness." He finished happy with his statement. Percy started laughing the first anyone had heard from him, "This is great, this is great." He said as he dumped the rest of his food into the fire. Hades and Nico joined in on his laughing and headed for the capture the flag zone leaving everyone curious at the boy who started laughing, "Does he think this a joke?" A girl sitting next to the boy who was speaking said, "Thy voice tis it thy boy from that time Artemis?" A girl with a tiara on her head said, "That would be impossible that was 400 years ago." Artemis said with curiosity and a shiver.

"Ha it has been awhile since I had a run in with the hunters." Percy laughed as he and Nico waited for Chiron, "He will tell us when we can start preparing." Nico stated as Percy got up to scout the area. A while later Chiron came back and started giving a rundown of the rules, "No killing, no seriously fatal wounds; the object is to get the flag back to your side using any tactics." He said as he continued, "You may capture anyone who has surrendered or become unconscious, any questions?" Chiron asked as the two children of Hades shook their heads.

Percy smiled, "You ready Nico?"

"You know it." With that Percy took the flag and they walked to set it up, "I was thinking the weird formation over their." He said pointing towards what Nico knew as Zeus's Fist, "Ok." Nico said as Percy climbed up high and placed the flag in a matter of seconds, "You have to teach me what you learned with the ninjas dude." Nico said in awe, "Maybe, but in the meantime it is time to prepare our armor." Percy said as darkness covered his body replacing his clothes with a pitch black set of armor that seemed to be made out of the nothingness one sees when they close their eyes. The helm was crafted to that of a menacing dragon with horns, his gauntlets appeared to be claws of a terrifying demon, the breastplate was forged to that of a Spartan's armor showing off his immense eight pack, and his boots hugged his legs and feet making them almost one. Nico shook his head and put his armor on similar to Percy's but instead of a dragon helm he had a standard helm.

"Gets me every time." Nico said as he pulled out a stygian iron blade. Percy reached out his right hand and the sword of Oba reforged with stygian iron appeared in his right hand, "We wait for the conche to be blown and then we start." Nico said as Percy discussed the battle plan with him. Nico would guard the flag with a legion of undead and Percy would walk straight to the enemy's flag and win, "I summon Legio XIV Gemina to the command of my brother and comrade in arms Nico." Out of the ground stepped Percy's old comrades as they took up position around Nico, "This… this is going to be so much fucking fun." Percy said hearing the conche blast.

"It can not be…. It just can't." Artemis shivered tears forming in her eyes as she and her hunters stood frozen at the sight of Percy walking straight forward mowing down anyone that got in his way, "Ah the most beautiful lady that has ever existed; Artemis it has been a while." Percy whispered making sure only she heard it as he hit another kid unconscious, "It has been over 400 years since I last saw you why are you still alive?" She said surprised, scared, angry, and happy all at the same time, "There was this garden you see." Percy muttered from behind his mask.

"Lady Artemis who is this?" The boy from earlier said to the goddess, "He does not seem that threatening why are you not attacking?" Artemis looked at the child and snarled, "Boy you will not speak to me in that manner this man is an impeccable foe." She said as Percy stopped in front of her, "Someone you could not hope to defeat." She stated, "I doubt that." The boy said arrogantly as he took up arms against Percy.

"Really then I guess I will hurry up with you so i can get on with my prize." Percy said with bloodlust as he looked at the boy in front of him, "I will give you one chance to get knocked unconscious or have a broken arm then get knocked unconscious." Percy said with a grin as the boy looked at him, "Neither you loser." He said running at Percy who just put his weapon in a sheath on his back, "Wrong answer." He said as the boy running at him just started running in slow motion. Percy walked straight forward and grabbed the wrist the boy was going to use to swing at him. Gently disarming him he grabbed the boy's left arm and, snapping it in half, knocked him out.

Artemis looked in awe as the boy fell to the ground. It had hardly been a second and Percy had broken the boy's arm and knocked him out, "How do you want to fight Arty?" Percy said smiling at the goddesses reaction to his nickname, "Take that back, you have no right to say that after what you did!" She screamed as she looked back at her girls, "Close your eyes." She commanded and Percy sighed, "Listen Artemis, I know I need to explain things but right now I have a game I need to win." Percy looked at the infuriated goddess, "And if you are going to do that I guess I'll have to try even harder." He grinned as Artemis started to change into her godly form.

"No, no none of that it would be no fun if you got to use that and I did not." He said as he just vanished reappearing behind Artemis and her hunters. He grabbed the flag and took off, "Oh no you don't." Artemis yelled as she took off after the sprinting Percy followed by her hunters.

He grinned and ran faster, "You. are. too. slow." He made sure every syllable was clearly laid out as she tried catching up, "No you are just ungodly." She said as she started to smile actually smile, "I wish we could run forever but that can not last." He said as he stepped over the boundary; successfully winning the game, "My love." He whispered as he walked towards Nico who had a pile of unconscious campers around him, "That was great boys, but I have to get to Mt. Olympus Zeus is raging again." Hades said pointing at the sky.

"That was fun." Percy said transforming back into his regular clothes, "Well here is the story I was hiding and you had summoned an old warrior to fight." Percy said to the nodding Nico. He walked away and so did Nico towards their cabin, "So what did she say?" Nico said as he grinned towards Percy, "What do you mean what did she say." Percy stuttered trying to avoid the question, "I remember last time you were with her you became friends and she kis…" Nico's face was replaced with a pillow, "Shut up." Percy yelled as a knock came to their door. Percy put on his hood and walked over to it, "Hello." He said opening it to see a hunter standing there, "My lady wishes to see you." She said leading him to the Hunters cabin, "Hey Zoe long time no see." He said walking through the door as Zoe looked at him, "Tis been for ever Perseus." She said walking up and hugging him, "Thy lady said to wait for her." Percy looked at the other hunters and grinned at their shocked expressions, "Zoey and I go way back same with Arty." He said tilting his head slightly to the right successfully dodging a rock that was thrown at him from the corner of the room, "Speaking of her." He said grinning as the women with auburn hair walked forward, "Take off your hood." She said sternly still smiling he looked at her; Percy slowly took off his hood. Everyone let out a gasp as Percy's wild hair stood out, "It is you." She whispered running up to Percy and hugging him tears soaking his shirt.

"Ya it's me." He said patting her head; the hunters looked at him and some reached for their bows. Zoe put a hand out to stop them as Artemis continued crying. It lasted for awhile until she finally stopped crying, "Where have you been!" She yelled at him and punched his stomach, "I cried because you left us." She said still punching him, "Arty I never wanted to...it was hard for me to I was devastated when my father told me what was happening in the Underworld, and that I had to help them stop it." He whispered trying to calm her down while making circles on her back as she continued to punch him softer abiet, "When he said that if I did not help them the whole world would be destroyed I only thought of you, and that is why I left." The hunters were listening to him and then listened to Zoe's story,

"When Artemis had found me and more hunters we went to the Americas to learn about thy new world that you see today and hunt a couple monsters that were causing trouble." She said letting it sink in, "This boy was camping in the forest at the time and we had run across him bathing in a river. Artemis shouted at him to put on clothes because he was disturbing her. He laughed and continued with his morning dip not startled at all by her. 'You dare defy me boy?' Artemis said to him as he looked up at her and grinned, 'No Lady Artemis I do not but you entered my hunting grounds and my bathing ones as well so I do not think I will stop bathing.' Percy said had said to Artemis, 'Boy I could turn you into a jackalope right now you know this right?' She said angry at that I of course had my bow drawn back ready to fire at him and he laughed, 'My dear beautiful Artemis your threats do not frighten me for I am but a mere hunter and if you were to turn me into a jackalope my father might not be so happy, but if it is to your liking I will help you with whatever you are looking for.' Percy had told her as lady Artemis looked at him shocked, 'Fine then, we seek shelter and a wolf monster named Lycan that has been hunting these lands.' Artemis had told the boy as he showed no fear, 'My lady do you think it wise that we trust this boy.' I said to her as she just looked at me, 'Whether you trust me or not I do not care; shelter that you seek can be found in the clearing over their as for Lycan he is dead.' Percy said as he lifted a pelt up to show the women in front of him."

Zoe stopped to make sure everyone was listening and she smiled as she saw them all sitting on beds and others on the ground as well as Percy smiling along with Artemis who happened to be leaning on his shoulder, "Artemis was amazed to say." This caused Artemis to scoff and Zoe to roll her eyes, "...the least and had invited the boy over to dinner at our camp as he showed up it seemed everyone tensed at the fact that a male was in our camp site. It did not seem to bother Percy though for when he got there wolfs were smelling him and licking his hand. This surprised us all as the wolf's usually attacked any male that entered, but they smelled the blood of Lycan and appreciated him for ending his life. He looked at everyone and noticed that we had yet to prepare dinner and he asked us what we wanted to eat. After coming to an agreement we requested spaghetti a new food found only in Italy a place where this boy should not have know about. He smiled and told us to stay right there. We were curious where he went until he came back with plates of spaghetti that fed us all. He told us the tale of his hunt for Lycan and how he ended his reign of terror over a nearby indigenous village."

Zoe looked up and most of the girls were seriously into the story looking at Percy and back to Zoe waiting for her to continue, "The fact that he had freed a village made Artemis curious and asked about it, 'Well my lady they wanted to have me married off to their most beautiful daughter but I had to refuse for I could not be married to someone I did not deserve.' He said to us sadly and Artemis further pushed him on the question, 'Well I am a terrible person for I have robbed many women of their husbands and I could not bring myself to marry someone with that fact.' It seemed my lady was stunned at his comment and he continued, 'I am a forgotten soul my lady I go where I must and I have never truly had a home only with my father that I see every so often do I truly have a home.' At his words tears seemed to roll down his face that is when my lady, moved by his words and actions, spoke, 'Will you accompany us then; we leave tomorrow morning at sunrise to hunt more monsters if you do not show I understand.' She said offering the boy a place amongst our family he smiled and said he would think about it. That is when I confronted my lady about it later that night, 'What are you thinking he is a male someone we are sworn to withhold.' I said to her as she looked at me with sad eyes, 'Zoe we are sworn to hold off men yes but this is no man he is a forgotten soul forced to travel from place to place ever longing for a family to truly love.' Her words struck my heart and I agreed with her." Percy snorted at this and whispered to only Artemis, "Admit it you wanted to ask me out." She punched him in the gut causing him to chuckle. His body was like stone, and thus felt just a tad push.

Zoey smiled as some girls had tears in their eyes as she was wiping aways hers, "We traveled all over the world with him for several years taking out monsters and rescuing women from the clutches of evil men, and eventually he earned our respect. One day I was walking towards the wolves to feed them when I saw Percy sitting on a rock, and Artemis approached him and I smiled at the sight. They seemed to always be together and that is when I saw it my lady leaned in and kissed him. I quickly gathered the girls at the time and told them and they all quickly drew a heart in front of Artemis's tent and put Artemis and Percy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Percy jumped up and wickedly laughed, "I told you, you did it first." He yelled pointing his finger at the woman he loved. Causing a stern glare to come from Artemis. Who looked at a smiling Zoe.

As Zoe said that all the girls looked at Percy wide eyed and some started laughing at their for members antics, "Though one day after a successful hunt percy left a note that had said these words." She did not get to finish as Percy opened his mouth to speak, "Sisters I truly regret to tell you this, but in order to protect my father and everyone I love I must go away for a long time." He said with tears in his beautiful sea green eyes, "Everyone cried that day and Artemis was not seen for the rest of the day." Zoe finished as the girls looked at Artemis who had just went to sleep on the shoulder of Percy, "This is the man that Artemis loves." Zoe said to the girls who all looked at the blushing Percy, "And our big Brother." She said smiling at Percy, "I will tell you all about my stories another time, for the mean time I have this to say; the man that attacked Artemis is just an undead, Percy was hiding and the creature was summoned by Nico to get the flag." The girls looked at him astonished that he was not taking the credit for capturing the flag, "I will see you all tomorrow." He said picking Artemis up bridal style, and laying her down on her bed.

He put his hood on and walked back to the Hades cabin smiling, 'I can not belive I got to hold her in my arms again.' He thought as he opened the cabin door to Nico who was scrubbing the floors, "I see you like to keep the room clean right?" Percy said as he took off his shoes and began scrubbing down the floor with a rag Nico had tossed him. Soon after the room was sparkling the two friends laid down in their separate beds and let Morpheus take control.

Percy and Nico were awoken by the sound of a conche signaling breakfast, "Remember the story." Percy said to Nico who nodded as they got dressed and headed down to the pavilion. People seemed scared of the two brothers of Hades as they walked into the pavilion, "Are you the one who put Ryan in the medical bay with a broken arm during capture the flag yesterday?" A person who walked up to Percy scared said, "Me, no-o-o Nico just summoned a terrifying undead to go get the flag; well that is what he told me anyways because I was hiding." Percy said from behind his hood like a scared boy, "Oh, well then Nico you were terrifying." He said loudly as he ran over to a table full of kids to go say the news.

"Nice one." Nico said as they sat down next to each other at their table soon followed by the Hunters and Artemis. Percy lifted his head up as he heard, "Why are the Hunters sitting next to them?" Percy grinned from under his shroud, "Hello." Percy said so that only they could here, They all greeted him and Nico with a hello. Nico seemed to be fond of a girl named Thalia Percy chuckled to himself as he would have to ask him about her later, "How do you ladies know about my little brother?" Percy asked though he already knew, "Bianca" Zoe said quietly and Percy knew instantly, "I had almost forgotten about her she seems so happy in the Underworld." Percy said with Nico agreeing, "You knew her?" Zoe said as she looked at Percy, "Of course who else kept track of those two when they were kids." He said smiling to the Hunters. Percy looked around towards the other campers who seemed curious about the new kid, even though they had heard he had hid from the capture the flag game, "Why is he talking to the Hunters without getting turned into a jackalope?" A guy said as he scratched his head, "Must be a really, really nice guy."

Percy looked into the beautiful silver eyes of Artemis and sultry whispered loud enough for the campers to hear, "How were your dreams beautiful?" Some campers heard this and nearly choked, "What did he say?" Some muttered not believing their ears. The hunters laughed at the slightly blushing form of Artemis, "Perfect." She replied as Percy laughed, "Ok I have had enough who are you and why are you talking so friendly with the Hunters of Artemis?" A girl said standing up from a table, "What my name is Percy and I thought these were just campers I was just trying to be nice." He stuttered and the girl choked, "Nice?! You should have been turned into a jackalope by now with the comments you have made to them and why have you not?" She said fuming, "And why can we not see your face, what are you hiding?" She stammered out some campers agreeing, "Well to-o-o answer your first question I do not know why they have not turned me into a jackalope, and as your second question I have a hood on that is probably why you can not see my face." Percy stuttered out receiving a small kick from Artemis and a wink, "Why do you not take it off then?" She said and person just grinned under his hood, "I have scars from years ago and I do not wish to show them." He said sternly no hesitation in his voice.

The girl seemed defeated but satisfied for now and sat back down, "Nico are you ready to go back to the cabin?" Percy asked and Nico nodded they left swiftly after saying their goodbyes to the Hunters, "That one is loud!" Percy said taking off his hood, "Ya that is Annabeth one of the people who found Bianca and I at that school." Nico said and Percy nodded, "How about Thalia then I see you have a thing for her." Percy said and Nico threw a pillow at him, "It is not like that sure she is beautiful and man has she has got skill with a spear and sword too boot, and.. Damnit... just... I can't like her because she joined the Hunters. I mean I get along fine with them after I assisted them when you held up the sky even though they thought it was me, but they hate men so dating is out of the question." Nico stated as a matter of fact sighing at the end of his ramble, "Well then I will talk to Artemis about that tonight." Percy said laughing like a maniac. Nico facepalmed, "Anyways we have activities we can do today I scheduled rock climbing and swordfighting." Nico said with a grin, "Ah rock climbing." Percy said as he followed Nico to the course.

"The record is 3 minutes set by yours truly." Nico said as Percy already clicked the button at the top, "Make that a ten second set by yours truly." Percy said as he sat at the top, "Seriously Iga ninjas teach now." Nico said looking at Percy who grinned, "Alright young one do or do not there is no try." Percy said quoting a movie he saw with Nico in the Underworlds movie theater room that Nico had made Hades build, "First thing's first clear your mind." Percy said as Nico started doing so, "Now picture you have claws like that of a dragon...pump your inner energy into your palms materializing the claws and just climb." He said and Nico did just that and in about twenty seconds he was halfway up the wall before he fell down, "Hahaha that was only half of what I was going to say oh my gods ok after that force your energy into the wall, now try." NIco shook his head and did as he was told only this time he sat next to Percy after about forty seconds, "Good job now let's go do some swordplay!" Percy said and jumped off the forty foot tall rock wall and cracked the ground. Nico shook his head and climbed down the ladder.

"So is it just us two…?" Percy was about to ask as they came to the arena, "Guess not." He said as the Annabeth girl and her siblings sat in the arena, "Nico I hope you do not mind we wanted to practice as well and there was only you two so we were hoping to squeeze in." She said as she walked up to them, "No problem Annabeth I was just going to teach Percy here some swordplay." He said taking two swords from the armoury, "Those two are unbalanced are you sure…" She was going to finish but Percy and Nico walked off to the middle. After a quick 'teacher's guide' they began sparring. Percy did a slow slash to Nico's side and as soon as he came to block Percy changed directions and went for Nico's leg. This caused Nico to parry quickly, but Percy feinted. Percy quickly went for Nico's shoulder but was again blocked.

"Whoa he does not look like a beginner." Annabeth said and her siblings agreed as they watched the two fight. At first it seemed like Nico was winning but Percy quickly turned the fight around and ended with a sweep to the leg, "Good fight, but beginners luck." He said scratching his head which he and Nico knew not to be true. Annabeth was astonished no one could beat Nico not even Robert the son of Zeus who had been in the infirmary for a broken arm. "That was wicked." Will Solace said as he walked into the arena giving a fist bump to Percy and Nico. "What's next Nico want to do some Archery?" Percy said winking a little bit, "Sure." He said as they place the swords back and headed towards the archery fields quietly and sneakily.

"Alright girls today is competition day." Artemis said as the Hunters cheered. They fired beautifully but when the contest was coming to a close it was interesting to say the least.. After they were done shooting they smiled after a spec of dust got caught in Thalia's eye, and another in Zoe's they both missed their last shot. Artemis had shot all three into her target's bullseye and was grinning but curious why they had missed. That was until Three black arrows each pierced through Artemis's and split them in half, "Who is there!" Artemis said taking out an arrow.

"I wanted in on the competition as well." Percy's voice said as he and Nico both showed up, "Sorry I tried stopping him." Artemis shook her head, "I think only you would do this." She said as everyone started laughing; that was when another conche was heard which sounded that lunch had begun, "Well I will see you ladies later." He said as he and Nico vanished in darkness, "My lady what do you think of him do you still hold feelings?" Zoe said as the Hunters looked at Artemis, "What would you all do if I said I did." She said looking at the ground, "I would back you up." Zoe said as her sisters said the same, "Then you should know my answer, yes I do in fact have feelings for Percy." Artemis stuttered getting past her pride. The girls cheered and Zoe got a wicked grin, 'This will be fun.' She thought as the girls headed back to their cabin to get ready for lunch.

As dinner came around it seemed the Ryan kid had learned that Nico had actually summoned the thing that broke his arm and he sighed in relief his words were this, "I thought the new dude was a monster." How right he was, but that did not change one thing; that the Hades cabin had won the capture the flag game against an entire camp plus the Hunters of Artemis along with Artemis herself. So if not Percy then you could just describe the Hades cabin as being monstrous.

As lunch came around it seemed the Ryan kid had learned that Nico had actually summoned the thing that broke his arm and he sighed in relief his words were this, "I thought the new dude was a monster." How right he was, but that did not change one thing; that the Hades cabin had won the capture the flag game against an entire camp plus the Hunters of Artemis along with Artemis herself.

Some were terrified by Nico while others were suspicious to their ties with the Hunters as they sat at the Hades table yet again, and they still acted as though they were friends. Most campers shrugged it off as Artemis having respect for Nico others not so much they caught Artemis staring into the void that was Percy's face. Some started spreading rumors and the camp was in a gossip fest.

Percy caught wind of this and laughed when he heard it, 'If they only knew.' He thought as he ate his viking feast and drank the alcohol he ordered that would taste like the mead of Leonidas, "You shouldn't drink at camp Percy." Nico said laughing as he drank a cup of wine, "It has no effect on me anyways." Percy said as he downed his fourteenth glass, "You're right but people are staring at you." He said as people looked at the demi-god who smiled from his shroud, "They are just curious." He said as he finished his plate, "Ya curious as to why you are drinking alcohol while you are fifteen." Zoe said exaggerating fifteen which made Percy laugh, "It is entirely not my fault. I enjoy all the pleasures of society just like everybody. "

"Tonights capture the flag is the Hunters and Hades cabin versus the Camp!" A person yelled as they entered the pavilion holding a parchment. Everyone looked at each other and then someone else came in, "Chiron has said that Nico can not summon the creature again." That made Nico laugh which made some people terrified, "Ok." He said and everyone calmed down. Percy smiled from under his hood, "I just got word from father, Nico it is time." He whispered into Nico's ear as they both started laughing, "Though he said something is going to happen that will surprise a lot of people." Nico nodded and they got up to get ready for capture the flag.

A roar pierced through the dense forest disturbing Percy from his meditation, "What the hell was that." He said pushing off of the earth and moving swiftly towards the loud noise. As Percy neared the edge of the forest he stopped and quietly approached a small patch of brush and peered through it. Standing in the camp in full body armor wielding a huge battle axe was the Minotaur. He was swinging at Hunters and Campers alike as they tried attacking the beast only for the weapons to harmlessly bounce off the creature. Percy looked closer at the beast and was shocked to see a prominent scythe on his head, 'He has a powerful blessing on him.' Percy thought as several swords clanged against the skin of the Minotaur; only to harmlessly bounce off his tough skin still only managing to anger the beast more.

The minotaur continued swinging his axe knocking campers away trying to find something, 'What is he looking for?' Percy thought seeing more campers flood out followed by Nico who was in his combat attire. The Minotaur looked at the crowed and charged, 'Nico then?' Percy collected as the Minotaur headed straight for his brother. Percy watched as Nico held off against the bone shattering blows of the Minotaur. He tried countering the attacks with small blows, but they had no effect on the Minotaur, "Come on Nico don't make me do this." Percy thought recalling that his armor was not put in his void storage still waiting to be polished on his bed. In a lucky turn of events a dark aura surrounded Nico, and each swing on the minotaur became a powerful blow completely decimating the health of the beast allowing Nico to win. A meeting was soon entailed which Percy could not attend, but let him rest in his room. Nico came back with a smile as he rambled on about being recognized which caused him to stop in his tracks.

"So are you going to show people your face yet?" Nico said to a laughing Percy, "I do not see why it should matter they should just get over it." Percy said as he put on his enchanted jacket. Nico laughed as they walked towards the pavilion. Whispers were going around as the two sat at the Hades table accompanied by the Hunters of Artemis. Zoe smiled a thought coming into her head. She whispered to the rest of the Hunters as they sat down. They smirked and all ordered the same thing _spaghetti_. Percy looked down taking the hint he also summoned a plate as well, "To my friends." He said as he held up his cup of 84' wine, "To our brother." They whispered causing Artemis to blush as she heard them say that, "Thank you." She said as they all sat down to eat.

"So, remember story time tonight; that Minotaur canceled capture the flag for us." Thalia said as she looked at Percy, "Alright, can I bring Nico as well I have been meaning to tell him some stories as well." Percy said looking at Artemis, "It is fine by me." She said as Percy smiled. He finished his meal at the same time Nico did and they both went off to scout the capture the flag zone for more monsters making sure any future events such as this did not happen, "Why did you do that man." Nico said to Percy, "Well it is time to get to know Thalia more." He said receiving a punch from Nico. Artemis, who had been following him went wide eyed, 'I never thought about the hunters in my blind love.' She thought as her hunters began to come close to her, "My lady why are we stalking them, shouldn't we just go talk to them?" Phoebe whispered as all the hunters filed in, "I was thinking about us." She said as they nodded, "If I am in love with a male there is a new rule." She said and the hunters were nodding their heads, "You are now allowed to date, but if they break your heart they will become a jackalope." She said to the shocked hunters who had just registered Artemis's words.

Everyone was standing there and finally Thalia said something, "Ok then so are we going to keep following them or what." Her eyes flickering to Nico, "Right." Artemis said turning around and walking straight into Percy, "You know if you wanted to follow all you had to do was ask." He said as he offered his hand to help her off the ground. She took it and he pulled her up fast and embraced her in a hug, "Thank you." He whispered as he looked at Thalia who had been staring at the form of Nico which was coming closer to them. She seemed to be in deep thought which put Percy's mind at rest.

"Ok since everyone is here we were thinking of placing the flag at the river for tomorrow's game." Nico suggested not trying to sound forceful as to not get the Hunters hating him. Some of the hunters who were shocked just nodded while Thalia began to speak, "Alright Death Breath sounds like a good plan." She said to Nico who blushed in embarrassment as some hunters laughed at his nickname, "Thanks Percy." Nico said as he glared at Percy causing the latter to laugh, "But thanks for thinking it was a good idea, Lightning Bug." He said throwing a comment back at her, "Walking corpse." She said grinning, "Thunder head." He said, "Zombie." Percy finally intervened, "Enough of this just get a room." He said and that made all the hunters giggle and the two goths to blush, "We have a game to win tomorrow any more ideas?"

After the swift conversation Percy and Nico headed back to the Hades cabin. Percy took off his jacket and started laughing, "Ya, she likes you dude." Percy said to a laughing Nico, "Sure, she does and I am a child of Poseidon." He replied as they changed into different clothes, "So, what were you talking about before I got there?" Nico said as he recalled Percy hugging Artemis for longer than usual and the small conversation he heard, "Well my good brother we are in luck or better YOU are in luck." Percy said as he stood up posing like a hero, "What did you do now." Nico said as he shook his head, "Well I overheard the hunters talking and you will be amazed at what I listened to, but that is for another time when I think you are ready." He said, "Tonight we are going to the Hunter's cabin." Percy said as Nico nodded.

Percy heard a knock on the door and opened it revealing a hunter, "Percy, Artemis wishes to see you and Nico now." She said leading a now cloaked Percy as well as a tank clad Nico to the Hunters cabin. As they entered Percy smiled, "Hi everyone." He said as he took his hood off, "About time you got here." Zoe said as she sat on her bed, "Ya I know." Percy replied as he saw Artemis beckon for him to sit next to her on her large bed. As he did so he saw Nico standing there awkwardly, "Well come on Death Breath don't just stand there, come sit here with me." Thalia said with a small blush as Nico thanked her and sat next to her with a blush of his own.

"Well I will get right into it then." Percy stated taking his seat next to Artemis, "I ended up in Sparta. They trained me and raised me as their own. I rose in the ranks and received the highest honor possible for a Spartan to receive, the rank of Enomotarch at the age of fourteen. I shared a drink with king Leonidas and the next day he lead an army that I followed close behind as he went to battle the god king Xerxes. After much bloodshed and the sign that showed that a god king could bleed the three hundred soldiers of Sparta died and I was devastated. Letting my rage ravage me, I ended every Persian life that had been on that battlefield that day, and left that land heading for a new home." Many people became scared and couldn't meet his eyes. Only Artemis, who looked at him in amazement, paid any heed to what he just said.

As Percy let that sink in Artemis clutched his hand harder, "Four Hundred and six years later, I am still fourteenish the gladiator Spartacus and I trained for days and I learned everything he could teach me and after his tragic death in Italy I had left their army. Thirty two years later I commanded Legio XIV Gemina, the people you fought at capture the flag, we secured many victories for Rome. Eight hundred and thirty three years later I ended up with the God Father Odin as i sailed the seas with him. Three hundred and seventy three years later Genghis Khan wanted to hear my past stories and in turn he trained me with his cavalry. One hundred and twenty one years later this blade came into my possession." Percy said revealing Oba's sword to the hunters, "I still use it today."

"Fifty two years later and I was with the Iga ninjas as they trained me in the arts of assassination. After three years I had left them and headed to the Americas; that is where I found the Apache tribe in Texas, where Lycan had been terrorising them for years. I was around fifthteen then. After many battles and feasts of victory, Lycan made his location known to me and I went to attack him alone. Though, as I defeated him he said three words which haunted me, 'I killed them.' I cried that night and buried every Apache in that camp all three hundred and seventy six of them. That is when I met this beautiful lady." Percy said which made the girls giggle and Artemis to hold his hand tighter, "After three years with the Hunt; I fell in love with her and I think she did too as we shared our first kiss together, but the Fates would not let it last as they whisked me away to protect the underworld for four hundred and eighty four years, but I said 'fuck you' to the Fates and came back. None of you knew this, but I traded place with Nico to hold up the sky. I was just very, very careful, and no one knew it was me." This caused Artemis to look at Percy in shock which made him smile as she shook her head, "I should've known." Was all she muttered.

Percy looked at all the girls who had tears in their eyes and then Zoe spoke up, "You lived a long terrible life so I want to re-welcome you to our family, brother." She said as the other hunters all nodded and said their agreements, "And you said you loved milady?" Zoe said with a wicked grin as Percy's face was as red as blood, "Of course, who would not love someone like this?" Percy said grabbing her cheeks making Artemis blush hard, "Then what are you waiting for it has been over four hundred years kiss her already." Zoe said as the hunters stared at her, "Percy you don't hav.." Artemis was saying as her lips were locked with Percy's, "Still as perfect as before.." Percy muttered as Artemis blushed deepened the kiss it seemed to last for eternity as the two then begin to attack each other with their tongues causing Zoe to blush it soon turned into a makeout session and caused everyone to start blushing.

Percy looked at all the girls who had tears in their eyes and then Zoe spoke up, "You lived a long terrible life so I want to re-welcome you to our family, brother." She said as the other hunters all nodded and said their agreements, "And you said you loved milady?" Zoe said with a wicked grin as Percy's face was as red as blood, "Of course, who would not love someone like this?" Percy said grabbing her cheeks making Artemis blush hard, "Then what are you waiting for it has been over four hundred years kiss her already." Zoe said as the hunters stared at her, "Percy you don't hav.." Artemis was saying as her lips were locked with Percy's, "Still as perfect as before.." Percy muttered as Artemis blushed deepened the kiss it seemed to last for eternity as the two then begin to attack each other with their tongues causing Zoe to blush it soon turned into a makeout session and caused everyone to start blushing.

"Get'm Percy, whoa bro." Nico said as Percy was attacked by Artemis as they rolled around on her bed, "Perce…?" Nico was saying and then shook his head, " Hey Perce you can stop…Oh well I tried." Nico shook his head, "Hey Death Breath." Thalia said as Nico turned and landed straight into a kiss full on the lips, "My lady said it was ok to date you..." She murmured as Nico's eyes widened in shock. He did not want to ruin the moment as he pushed forward sharing his feelings for her. They to locked into a battle of the tongues, "Oy Nico let's go, quit sucking her face off man." Percy said as he plucked his brother like figure off Thalia causing her to whimper, "It is not like you weren't doing the same thing to Artemis a second ago." Nico countered as Percy blushed, "That was different…." Nico laughed, "Ya sure."

"Hey Nico." Zoe said, "If you hurt her heart we will rip yours out and feed it to our wolfs." She said as the other hunters looked at him some cracking their knuckles, "Same to you Percy; if you leave again and hurt Lady Artemis we will find you and kill you after very strenuous torture." The two boys looked at each other and slowly crept out of the cabin scratching their heads. "I am scared Percy." Nico cried out as they walked into their cabin, "Do not worry, they mean well… I hope atleast" Percy said scratching his head, "Anyways let us catch the z's." He said laying down.

A few minutes had passed and Percy could not sleep. He felt unimaginably cold for some odd reason. Then he turned over as something had crawled next to him in his bed, "Percy I am cold." Artemis said as she hugged Percy making him blush, "So am I beautiful, but are you sure it's ok for you to be here?" Percy tried saying, but then looked down at the sleeping form of his love, "Oh well might as well enjoy the night." He muttered as he wrapped his arms around her making a smile appear on her face which caused Percy to smile, "This is never going to get old." Percy said creating a small wall around him stopping Nico from looking in even if he loved his brother he didn't want him all up in his business. Hugging Artemis tighter Percy allowed Morpheus to take control.

"What the Hades Apollo go back to sleep." Percy muttered as light shifted into the dark cabin. He tried getting up; key word tried as he looked down greeted by an amazing sight, Artemis laid cuddled next to him with her right leg thrown over him. As he tried moving she just tightened the hold she had on him, "Come on beautiful time to get up." Percy said as Artemis shook her head, "Five more minutes this pillow is too comfortable." She said causing Percy to smile, "Then how about this." Percy said as he leaned down and locked lips with the goddess of the Hunt. She didn't want to at first, but then the kiss turned into a makeout session as Artemis rolled on top of Percy and started kissing him and rubbing her small petite hands on him like he was going to vanish.

"Whoa Artemis I am right here." Percy said as Artemis intensified the kiss, "I know, but what if you leave me again." She said as tears started to form on her face as she continued to assault Percy's lips. Percy grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back making her tears start to flood down, "I knew it you didn't love me after all those years." She said as she tried moving, "Wait Artemis.." He said as he frowned, "No let me go you don't love me right just let me go." She tried breaking free of his grasp, but then he pulled her back.

"Don't you ever, ever say that to me." He said to her, "Even if the Fates need me I will never leave without you." He said letting that sink in, "And over the past four hundred and eighty three years, twelve minutes, forty eight seconds, all I thought of was you." He said as he began removing Artemis's tears with slow kisses down to her collarbone then back up to her lips.

"And I will never ever want to be away from this amazingly beautiful and drop-dead gorgeous women." Percy said causing Artemis to cry tears of joy as she attacked Percy's lips again with a new vigour. Smiling as she did so he returned with the kiss as he traced circles in her back. Eventually she rolled off of him and latched onto his side.

 **Ok guys I know fuck me right? All I did was revise the old story and add another 6 thousand words, but all for a good cause I swear. This time it is going to be a little different. I changed the plot a little bit and upped the OC. So fuck you normies who hate my idea of the hunters. Also stay tuned as I delve into I have no fucking clue to be honest with you. But I have a few things in mind. Review right now and I will type faster. Ughhhh let's see; gaming powers, new plot, something you want to have, all of the above? Just fucking tell me I am a pretty chill guy who tries to reply to everything. Also I will try to make long chapters at least 6k. Lots of love.**

 _ **Follow, Favorite, and Review**_

 _~Coarvus_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys and girls, others, I regret to inform you, but this is the last instalment of The forgotten. It is really that I lost interest in the plot, but I will try hard to make a strong ending for this one. If you enjoy my writing then I have news for you! I am creating a new Percy x Artemis fiction soon so just wait for me! I hope you enjoy the journey I have led you on and I am sorry that it is so short, but without further ado:**

A quick word of wisdom: live life to the fullest. Because you don't know when a demon like titan can simply just destroy the world. It wasn't through the help of actual demons, but old ones. These old ones hated the ruling of the gods and decided to destroy them. Utterly destroy them. Fucked, that's where my day was heading. Absolutely, positively fucked. The titan himself Kronos attacked camp half-blood, and the fiery inferno that was Hyperion utterly destroyed the camp. Demigods were scattered around the entire mostly in pieces, but a few remained. Of those few Percy stood looking at the destruction.

From all around the only thing he could see was death, death and destruction. His peaceful morning with the love of his life was gone. She laid next to him with blood, golden to the sight, rolled out of her mouth. Tears, flowed down his eyes as the made their way towards the goddess of the hunt, "No." It wasn't but a whisper but the pure pain and sadness in his emotion was evident, "No." A black aura appeared around his body. It wasn't the normal power of the underworld which came in the form the tortured, "I refuse this." Percy was enveloped in this pure darkness, "I refuse this fucking shit."

Slowly a rope like thread fell from the heavens. It was almost as if the cosmos were imbued within it as stars and galaxies, supernovas and meteors expanded from each thread. It was such a beautiful thing, and Percy knew exactly what it was, "I refuse to accept the outcome the fates have shown." He grabbed his lifeline-his fate-the one thing that he needed to protect, "I love you Artemis." He whispered to the beautiful auburn haired woman in front of him, "I love you so much." He pushed the thread into her very being.

"What is that." A sickening old venom like voice said as two golden eyes looked at Percy. The light faded and Artemis laid there; no longer was ichor flowing from a wound. The wound itself was no longer there and Percy looked at the love of his life with happiness before turning towards the titan of time, "What are you doing?" The titan asked as Percy only smiled.

"Doing the one thing I can to save my love." Percy's gruff and saddened voice replied as his aura started to swell around him, "Titan of time, you have really angered me, and before I destroy everything I must teach you a lesson in this time." The dark aura shrouded Percy as he locked into combat with Kronos. Except this was not the combat one would think of. This was slaughter. Kronos was utterly destroyed, and what was left well was nothingness. Percy sat down, and his aura consumed him. Time came to a crawl, and dust floating around Percy suddenly stopped. A nova erupted from his body, and enveloped the Earth. Darkness was left, but Percy remained. He floated through space, and time before he too slowly faded.

"Congratulation Mrs. Jackson." The doctors clamored around to get a good look at the newborn who silently stared back at the doctors, "It's a boy." This was something many of them had never seen before. A newborn who had not made a single sound coming out of the womb. It intrigued the doctors more to see him simply look around as if searching for something, and taking in his surroundings, "What will his name be?" The doctors looked at the newly blessed mom who smiled.

"Perseus." This caused the newborn to start making happy gurgles which all of the doctors cued at. They handed the boy too his mother, and she stared at him with happiness, "You are going to do great things." She whispered to the boy who began to smile devilishly. The two slept soundly that night which was a blessing from all of the pain the mother had to face. It was almost like she was giving birth to the world.

As it turns out Percy was very gifted. He excelled in learning, and when he was five he could play the piano on the levels of the great. By the age of ten he had learned every instrument available to him, and could sing quite well. WIth the money he received from being such a genius; attending piano recitals, participating in orchestras, among other things, he could live well with his mom who had found a very well mannered man named Paul. Seeing as how his real dad never presented himself. Paul was pretty special because he sometime seemed to be able to accurately throw things from long distances, but Percy never paid any heed to it unless he wanted to learn baseball from him which he occasionally got lessons.

A weird thing however was that Paul taught Percy how to defend himself from a very young age. Percy was versed in spears, swords, and even the bow. It was astounding how quickly Percy picked up on sword fighting. He beat Paul in a few days of learning, but Paul just passed it on as beginner's luck. It was when Percy turned fourteen everything became clear. The family was attacked on their outing by a very large dog. Paul dispatched it and looked at sally, Percy's mom, "It is time."

Those words stuck with Percy as Paul and Sally explained everything to Percy who just nodded, and laughed, "Ya mom and dad." Percy looked at the two confused faces of his parents, "I mean when a eight foot tall giant attacks my class; I think mythology is real." THe two parents were shocked and pressed him on the matter, "Well thanks to Paul's training I dispatched the man, but to think I was so closely related to the gods."

Paul explained that he was a child of Apollo, and that there was a camp he would be taking Percy too, "No wonder you are so accurate." Percy exclaimed causing both his parents to laugh at him, and usher him along, "Oh and mom you don't have to worry I know who my real dad is." He held up his hand and a puddle on the side of the road began to rise, "Poseidon must be a jerk."

"No Percy you don't understand." Sally looked at the boy and then to Paul, "Poseidon, he loves you and me he sent Paul to us, but I never knew he would be so…" She looked at her husband while blushing, "Anyways what I am trying to say is that the ancient laws prevented him from interfering with your life."

Paul nodded as he looked at the child of Poseidon, "It's not only that some laws have major consequences." Paul explained to Percy about the big three treaty, and how he being alive broke it, "That doesn't matter however as the consequence for that would not be as severe as everything else." Percy looked at his stepfather with realization. His dad did love him and that was something he took to hear, "Now we are going to have to take you to camp. we will leave tonight."

It might have been a bad idea to leave that night. Considering the fact a giant two horned minotaur was chasing their car. Also considering the fact the beast had rammed into the car. The now flipping vehicle was going in slow motion for Percy as he controlled the rain to lightly catch the black SUV, and put it on its wheels. The next thing the child of Poseidon did was get everyone out of the vehicle before the minotaur ripped through it successfully exploding it, "There goes my teacher's salary." Paul muttered causing Percy to laugh at the dangerous situation, "Here Percy catch." Paul yelled as he tossed Percy a ballpoint pen, "Uncap it!" To which Percy did just that successfully allowing a 3 foot long sword to appear in his hands with the words Anaklusmos engraved onto the hilt.

The sword was amazingly balanced, but didn't feel right to Percy. He shrugged the feeling off, and began the fight with the minotaur. The beast charged at Percy with full speed, "Dumb monster." Percy yelled as he dodged the attack, "Everyone knows not to blindly go in." This was a reference to all the teachings Paul had instilled into Percy. The beast looked at Percy and roared turning towards his mother and Paul, "No not again." Percy whispered as a strange force controlled his body. It willed him to get in front of his parents, and with a bit of judo flipped the beast using its own momentum.

Control coming back to his body Percy was confused, but he still had a fight to continue. He quickly used the sword to stab the minotaur clumsily; probably missing several important vitals, but still hitting one causing the beast to explode into dust. Percy looked at his family and smiled before falling down exhausted, and thoughts flowing throughout his mind, 'What was that.' He thought as morpheus forcibly took control.

He awoke to a man with the legs of a goat pouring him a glass of what looked like apple juice, "Thanks." Percy whispered as he grabbed the glass and downed it in one go. Energy surged through his body causing him to literally jump out of the hospital bed which frightened the young satyr, "Holy shit!" He exclaimed as he looked at his tingling arms, "What was that stuff I feel like I can take on an army of Minotaurs!"

The goat boy dropped his jaw, "Usually that has the opposite effect if you down a glass of nectar!" He was interested and scared of the boy at the same time, "So the horn by your nightstand was the minotaurs." The satyr looked at Percy with wonder in his eyes, "Oh by the way the name is Grover Underwood I am a satyr if you couldn't already tell." Percy nodded as he took in his surroundings.

'How is my family are they alright?" Percy asked to which Grover nodded, "Good now I have one more question." The satyr looked at the boy expectedly, "Where the hades am I?"

"Oh right welcome to Camp Half-Blood home to demigods." That was what Percy expected, but he had to be sure, "Let me show you around." Thus leading to a very long and intricate tour of all things the camp had to offer, "And lastly the house of Hermes where you will be staying until we figure out who your godly parent is." This caused a chuckle to erupt from Percy as the satyr looked at him with question, "Is something funny?"

"Well Mr. Underwood it just so happens that I am a child of Poseidon." As the words escaped Percy a bright green flash erupted from just above his head. He looked up to see a brilliantly colored trident.

"The symbol of Poseidon." Grover muttered just above a whisper before he shook his head, "All hail Percy son of Poseidon!" He exclaimed to no one in particular. THere was a few passersby who stopped in their tracks and looked at Percy in shock, 'I guess they must be fans?' Percy thought as he shrugged.

It is kind of strange truly it is. What you may be wondering? Well the fact that when Percy saw silver he was instantly attracted to it. For you see after he was claimed and went to the big house with Grover to tell Chiron two things happened. Someone came in yelling the hunters are here, and Percy started walking towards them. Now this wouldn't be a problem except for the twenty or sow bows being trained on him. Percy looked at a certain auburn haired women with a smirk, "Who are you?" The girl questioned power flooding from her voice.

"Aww come on Arty, do you not recognize me?" This was unexpected because as the words came out of his mouth he slowly shook his head, "What?" He silently said to himself before shaking his head. He forgot about the girls behind him and started to walk back to the big house. Artemis was staring at the back of the boys head boring a hole into his skull. Who did he think he was! He just walked up to the hunt called Artemis Arty and started walking off like nothing happened! Artemis was confused, but a part of her was happy.

"My lady permission to shoot." A greek accent played off the lips of a girl with a silver tiara atop her head. Artemis held up her hand, and instead pulled her bow out. She grabbed a blunt arrow, and drew the string back aiming at the boys head. However, a force inside of her stopped not wanting to injure the boy in front of her. She was infuriated she couldn't shoot. She hesitated. Her the goddess of the hunt nonetheless!

Now this was slightly in the past, and she still stared at him as they began the campers vs hunters capture the flag game. He was strapped in simple leather armor, and Artemis couldn't help but find herself attracted to the fourteen year old almost as if fate was literally pulling her towards him; making her want to be with him. She decided to just utterly destroy the campers to get it over the feelings she was having.

"Hey Percy." A boy called out to the young son of Poseidon, "How fast are you?" He asked as Percy looked up to the boy, "You see our sprinter from the Hermes cabin is kinda out of commission for trying to prank the hunters, and we seem to need someone who isn't afraid to run across the line, and grab the flag." Percy looked at the boy, and nodded.

"Sure I can do that it seems pretty simple." You see at the time when Percy said this he was all sorts of confident because he had been pretty good at capture the flag during grade school, but what he didn't expect to happen was capture the flag with a multitude of weapons being swung and shot at him.

Percy sprinted across the border in the hopes of finding the flag that the hunters had hidden, and this in turn was a very bad idea. Each and everyone of the hunters seemed to specifically train their arrows onto him as he sprinted past them. The dodging boy was a sight to be hold as he pushed his way through the defenses of the hunters only to appear in a very opened clearing. There she sat with her bow in hand guarding the flag.

"I knew you would come." She looked at him without emotion because she couldn't decide how to feel with all the swirling emotions coursing through her godly body, "What are you doing to me?" She asked as she notched an arrow and let it fly at Percy who tilted his head, "Who are you?"

He looked at the goddess of the hunt with wonder in his eyes, "My mother always told me to give my name first." He said in a cocky attitude while grinning devilishly, "She also said never to give my name to strangers; you are a stranger or have we met?" He was genuinely confused as to where the words were coming from. What confidence in the back of his mind decided to show up now of all times when a girl had an arrow trained on his location.

"So you do not remember what you said to me boy?" Percy shook his head as to say no. She was shocked, but a little angry at the same time, "Well then to start I am Artemis goddess of the hunt, and you have disrespected me." She knocked another arrow to aim at the boy, but he was gone, "What?" She whispered to herself. No one escaped her and yet here this boy who waltzed into her life only hours ago just casually disappeared.

"Now, now Artemis." Percy said in a haughty attitude to the vixen, "If you were to do that it would be no fun." He laughed as he grabbed the flag and ran. He ran so fast that it was hard to keep up with if you were just a normal hunter. Though, Artemis was a goddess so definitely not a normal hunter.

She quickly caught up to him or so she thought. However, every single time she would get closer to him he would suddenly increase his speed. She was astounded. Her the goddess of the hunt couldn't catch her prey. What had the world come to. It was boy as well! She was not in the happiest moods, "I wish we could do this forever." He whispered to her as she stopped dead in her tracks. The words themselves echoing throughout her body, "But alas."

Little to her knowledge a tear had fallen from her face as she looked at the boy cross the line. A conch blew, but everything was in slow motion for Artemis. She may not have known what she was feeling, but she knew it was powerful, and that's all that she understood. She was vulnerable, and it frightened her. She was about to go too her hunters, but soon she blacked out. Not from stress though , but from a spell being cast on her in her vulnerable state.

Percy looked around to see Artemis who he was wanting to apologize for being such an ass, but he couldn't find her, 'If I were a goddess where would I be?' Well Percy wasn't a goddess so he hadn't the slightest idea, and this caused him to scratch his head as all of the campers came over to congratulate him.

Many cheers came his way, but he couldn't hear any of them because he was to lost in thought. That train however derailed when he heard a scream, and a mummified corpse walked towards the campers. It finally stopped in front of the huntress with the tiara who happened to be sulking, and looking for her mistress. It pointed its finger at the girl and from the quietness of the forest Percy heard its old harsh voice speak:

 _The titaness leads the way_

 _To live or die is hers today_

 _He who wins is the forgotten man who sins_

 _The titan's curse one shall withstand_

 _For the forgottens rage will defeat the man_

 _The forgotten fate shall find the moon_

 _Will it be to late or will he be doomed_

The mummy well collapsed, and a few children of Apollo picked her up, and carried her back towards the big house. The girl with the tiara turned straight to Percy as if expecting him to do something, but als he was to busy deciphering what the prophecy meant to see the threat in front of him. Was it really a threat though. It seemed all the titaness was wanting to understand was where her mistress was.

Chiron called for a meeting inside of the big house, and Percy attended because he was the cabin head for Poseidon. As he strolled into the building everyone quit conversing to look at him, but all he did was shrug and walk onwards towards the wall where he now stood, "Well our last cabin leader is here it is time to start with the deciphering of the prophecy, and who to take on the quest with the young Mrs. Nightshade." Chiron stated as a girl with blonde hair opened her mouth to speak, but was rushed to it by Mrs. Nightshade.

"I will lead the way, I decide my own fate today, the only person who has won today is that boy over there." She said with a hint of anger, "So the rest must be about him; so in order to fin lady Artemis I need him." She looked at me with distance, but then looked back at Chiron who nodded.

"Very well Mrs. Zoe." He looked at her before smiling, "So who else will you take on your quest with you?"

Zoe pondered on it for a couple of minutes before sighing, "I will take the boy and myself the quest calls for no others." Everyone was shocked by this, and some began to protest, but alas Zoe's decision was final, "I will see you tomorrow morning after breakfast." She said to Percy as she walked out of the big house.

"But Chiron she can't just go by herself!" A girl with blonde hair practically screamed at the centaur, "I should atleast go on the quest I have plenty of training, "And, and…" The girl was cut off by a hand.

"Listen Annabeth I understand how much you want to leave camp to go on a quest, but as it stands the fates have decided to only allow Percy and Zoe on this quest." The girl huffed and puffed which was enough for Percy to see because he didn't need another drama queen envading his life. He just casually strolled out of the building and towards his cabin. As he walked in he yawned and laid on the massive bed in the center of the room, and allowed Morpheus to take over.

It was quite eraly when Percy decided to wake up, and he reached around trying to find the warmth that was supposed to be there, but instead just turned up with his blankets. In fact he really didn't know what he was searching for, but he never found it nonetheless. He shrugged, and pulled out a laptop. He typed in titan's who were cursed and several lists came up on google, but he found exactly what he was looking for.

He walked out of his cabin upon hearing the conch for breakfast, and proceeded towards the pavilion area where he would eat his breakfast. He passed many campers who looked at him, and began to gossip, but he really did not care. Upon making it to the pavilion he sat down at his table and asked for several things that just sounded good at the moment; blue pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, steak, mash potatoes, chicken, and waffles that were also blue. Remembering what Grover said about giving food to the gods Percy walked over and sacrificed portions of food towards Apollo, Poseidon, and Artemis.

After the feast he consumed he looked up to see an entire table of silver parka wearing girls glaring at him. He though didn't personally feel affected by the visual death, and stood up to pack. A while later he heard a knock on his door to see Grover who nodded at him, "It's time." Percy followed the goat like man to the entrance of camp, and wished Percy the best of luck, "Take care." He said and gave Percy a hug.

He looked at Zoe who was already looking at him expectantly. He gave her a confused expression to which she returned with a I-can't-believe-this sigh, "Where are we going!" She stammered as Percy looked at her, "You were supposed to be the one to find the way. THat is what the prophecy said." Now Percy understood these people take what mummies say very seriously.

"Well, I was doing my research on titan's with curses…" Zoe scoffed at this to which Percy gave a curt eyeroll, "And I have figure out that we need to go and find Atlas's mountain." Zoe stopped walking, and stared at him, "Is something wrong?" He asked the hunter who just looked at him with a slight bit of fright.

"N-n-no we will be heading to Mount Oryths then." She stuttered to get out as Percy just nodded, and pulled out his phone to check where they were going. He smirked, and told the hunter to follow him. The screen had said 'Trust in Sunnyside' To this Percy almost gave a chuckle, 'Alright Apollo.'

Several minutes later, and Percy found a train station which was labeled Sunnyside, "We will be getting on here." Percy replied to a confused Zoe. The former just pointed to the name, and Zoe made an O face as they jumped into an open cart. The area was pitch black, and Percy was wondering what was inside so he found a switch that turned on the cart light. To his utter amazement only luxury cars sat in the entire box cart, "I guess we can sleep in here when it gets dark." Zoe nodded as if the boy was an idiot, but decided not to say anything. She wanted to keep to herself and find her mistress, and how this boy was related she didn't know. She, begrudgingly, wanted to figure out though.

"Boy…"

"It's Percy."

"Well then Percy." She said the name with venom, but Percy could care less it was his name and he had deserved nothing wrong, "How do you know my lady." Percy looked at her for a minute before putting his finger on his chin. For a brief moment a flash of silver went through his eyes as he shrugged.

'I honestly do not know." He replied to a dumbfounded Zoe, "I have said some careless things to her that I would never say under normal circumstances, but it seems everytime I see her something deep inside of me takes over and wants to see her." He let that sink in before blowing her mind at his next statement, "It is so weird, really, because every single time that I see her I get this warm fuzzy feeling inside me, and I have no idea if it is good or bad." Zoe was kind of scared of him, but now knew what that feeling was.

"Love." She muttered, but Percy didn't hear her. He was too busy checking out the cars inside of the train. Percy decided on small talk for the time being, and learned a lot about the daughter of Atlas. He asked many questions about her life that, reluctant at first, she decided to tell him because she was feeling the need to have a sense of comradery with son of poseidon. As time went on the two became tired, and decided to sleep.

The two had ended up looking in the eyes of Landon the one hundred headed dragon that stood next to the tree of immortality. Zoe had been shocked at first because the garden was just how she left it but she paid no mind to that as she saw Percy not even looking at the legendary monster. Instead he looked straight up at the mountain top, "She is there I can feel it." He stated as he blindly walked forward. Zoe grabbed him just in time too because if he were to take another step Landon would have snapped his head at him. However Percy shrugged the hand off his shoulder and continued forward.

"Insolent boy!" Zoey screamed at him as Landon swooped in to attack. Percy still did not pay any mind to it for as soon as the head made contact with him he held up his sword to chop it off. To say Zoe was amazed was an understatement. The boy who wasn't even looking at one of the most dangerous monsters in Greek mythology just easily decapitated on of the advancing heads. Landon however was not very happy. He began to spew fire at Percy who finally looked at the monster.

"Stop." His eyes became like the cosmos as he held his hand up. The monsters fire suddenly died down and what was left was an angry Percy, "You will definitely not stop me you fucking garden lizard." Zoe was dumbfounded. This fourteen year old boy had stopped Landon as if it was nothing. Percy glared at the beast who was hesitant to attack him, "I will not go for an apple so leave me." His voice, Zoe noticed, was that of a deep and powerful man. It was intertwined with his boyish voice, and to be frank Zoe was kind of scared, but happy he was on her side, "Come on."

The two made their way to the top of the mountain to see the goddess of the hunt under the sky a very evident pain on her face. She looked up to see Zoe, btu caught Percy in her sight instead. Her heart skipped a beat. She was lost in the boy as it seemed her mind was going insane just from him being there.

"My lady!" Zoe yelled as she ran over to her, "Who has trapped you under the sky? I will personally…." She was cut short as a clap could be heard.

"Marvelous." It was a deep baritone voice that held the power of rage in it, "My own daughter has come to free my prisoner." Out stepped a very large man wearing full Greek battle armor. From head to toe except for the hem which was a face that only a mother could love, "He walked over towards Zoe and backhanded her towards a rock, "That is for abandoning your duties in the garden." He bellowed as he looked at Percy, "Ah you, the boy who beat the hunters." He looked at him and started to glare as Percy was only staring at Artemis, "Pay attention to me!" Arkas yelled as he hit Artemis causing her to drop to her knee.

Percy however still only looked at the goddess, "Are you blind or deaf or both?" The titan of power said again as he was about to hit Artemis before a hand caught the fist, "What-?" Atlas was cut off as Percy back handed the titan. It was powerful to say the least and he was sent towards the edge of the mountain.

"Do not touch her." He said as his heart sank. Artemis looked in pain and he didn't like seeing her like that.

"Why you bastard!" Atlas screamed as he lunged at Percy. THe demigod looked at Atlas, and was punched into a nearby boulder successful shattering the boulder causing Percy to spit up blood.

"No!" Artemis screamed as she saw Percy fly back. What had gotten into her? She didn't even scream for Zoe. Well she knew her huntress could handle it, but she still seemed to be passed out from the preemptive strike Atlas had done.

"Starting to have feelings for a boy?" Atlas said to Artemis while laughing, "How about I make you my woman after this war is over so you can be with a real man." He was a maniac and Artemis looked at his face and spit in it, "You bitch!" He was angry and reared his hand back to slap her.

Well do you know that point in the story where the character got help from an outside force and maybe a god would come down to save the day? Well it didn't happen. Though, Percy caught the titan's hand again. Blood was running down the side of his face, "Don't hurt her." He weakly said to the maniac that was Atlas.

"Oh don't hurt her? Don't hurt her!" Atlas began to laugh like a mad man, "What can you do?" He yelled as he began to punch Percy into the ground, "What do you think you are some hero? Didn't mommy ever tell you to respect your elders?" Right hook, left hook, stomp, it was continuous. It was a total beat down, and there Percy laid beaten to a pulp, "Now watch!" He raised his hand again to slap Artemis, but this time Zoe jumped on top of him to stop him from hurting her mistress, "Insolent BRATS!" Atlas raged as he through Zoe at a boulder, "WATCH PERCY!" Atlas stated as he raised his hand to slap Artemis.

All he could do was watch as Atlas began the descent of his hand. Water. That is what Percy felt as he looked up to see Artemis crying. It was an innocent thing, right? Someone being hit when they got hurt would cry, but Percy didn't see this. He saw utter red, "What's happening?" Atlas screamed as the mountain cracked in half and Percy stood up. From where he was beaten to a pulp a crack in the mountain had originated. It was as if the sky had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Puny titan." Percy roared as he looked at Atlas, "Do you think you can hurt MY WOMAN!" He was furious, and began to utterly destroy Atlas. It was a battle of fist, and Atlas was losing. The man had utter fear on his face as Percy began to punch him. It was like getting hit with a fucking meteor that was going forty three kilometers per second, and it hurt. Percy continued to beat him in front of Artemis.

"Percy stop!" She cried and it magically made Percy's fist come to a halt in front of the titans face, "We need him to hold the sky." Her voice was pained from all of the weight of the sky. Acknowledging this fact Percy hit Atlas one more time, and picked him up.

"Listen puny titan." Percy's voice was the absolute raw fury that originated from every mortal's soul, "Never again will you move from this spot." The titan began to fervouresly nod his head. He threw him down onto the ground in a kneeling position, and before she knew it Artemis was picked up bridal style, and carried by Percy, "Oh how I've missed you Arty." Percy whispered as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Artemis was blushing madly. Never had a man kissed her before, but this just felt right. She never had expected it to go like this though because as soon as his lips left her face he collapsed on to the ground with her falling on top of him, "What in the hades was that." She asked to no one in particular. She heard a groan, "ZOE!" SHe cried running over to her lieutenant. Blood was everywhere causing Artemis to be very scared.

"My lady…" Zoe said just above a whisper, "I need…"

"Yes Zoe anything!" Artemis was scared for her huntresses life because she never wanted Zoe to die she would be completely lost.

'I need you too get off of my leg it's bleeding profusely because a rock impaled it and your hand hurts like Hades!" She talked extremely fast and Artemis almost cried before she wrapped her arms around the lieutenant, "And I can't breath!"

"I'm sorry!" Artemis cried as she gave Zoe some space, "I just thought you had died." Artemis looked at her senior lieutenant with joy.

"My lady what, what happened." She looked over to Percy who happened to be passed out. Artemis gave a recap as she began to talk about how Percy did not let Atlas hit her, and how he was beaten to a pulp before cracking the mountain in half and completely changing the battle into his favor. She also told her about what he had done and said, "I'll kill him right here and right now, give me a bow!"

"No you can not do that!" Artemis cried as she stopped Zoe from moving, "I have understood what happened Percy's fate has been given to me." Artemis stated as she began forming a thread of the cosmos that past Percy had given to her without her knowledge of the present self, "Someone just told me in my head." Zoe looked at her as if she was insane to which Artemis explained, "Look, only people with full knowledge can control their own fate, and if he as given me his fate it is a sign of the deepest affection." THis shocked Zoe as she did not know that ehr lady had been seeing the boy, "I just do not understand how he had given it too me or why."

To say Percy was confused was an understatement. Why had he not been shot was what he was really thinking as the goddess of the hunt and her senior lieutenant had made a camp and his head was resting in the silver eyed goddesses lap, "What happened." Percy asked as visions of him fighting Atlas came into his mind.

"Do you truly not know Percy?" Artemis asked as she looked at the son of Poseidon with question, "Our fates are intertwined so I was expecting you to know." SHe stated as she looked at the boy who just looked at her in a confused manner.

"My fate?" He was very confused so Artemis decided to explain it too him.

"...And that is when you…" She was recapping the entire fight and what she had figured out as Percy nodded and his face became a smile before collapsing again.

"I am completely sorry!" He stuttered as she told him of how he kissed her. Artemis was confused, 'Why does he not remember that, and why most of all do I have his fate intertwined with mine.

"Percy can I….look into your mind?" Artemis asked as Percy looked at her and thought began to form on his face.

"If It can help us in understanding what is going on right now. Then give it a try." Percy smiled as she nodded.

Invading a person's mental space is against the ancient rules, but if she has permission she can do it as freely as she would like. What she saw astounded her. Not from the vast memories that seemed to flow around his head, but by the fact the entire area was completely white. The only exception for this was the older version of Percy sitting on a couch staring at her with a smile.

"Hello Arty." He said s she looked at him with question to which he just laughed at, "I assume you have questions so ask away." He said it in a matter of fact but also a nonchalant attitude.

"Who are you?" The question seemed simple, but as of this moment he laughed as if she already knew the question.

"My name is Percy."

"But Percy is the boy who's mind I am entering." Artemis was confused, but expected the man to answer her right away.

"Exactly." Her confusion turned into to shock as he sipped on what looked like ale as he cracked his neck, "Listen Artemis I will just answer the questions that are flowing around your head right now." He then gave her the same explanation as he had given the hunters the night he had told them who he was.

"So you are telling me you are from the future?" Artemis asked and the man was hesitant to nod.

"Well you could say I am, but the future that occurred there is different. This timeline has different meaning than the time line from my existance. Does this make since?" Percy asked as she nodded slowly, "Ok, so here is the thing. I am going to take over, but I want your past self to as well." Artemis looked at him with a bit of anger.

"What if I do not want to?" She wa a bit offended that this man would be telling her of all people to change just to be with im, "I will lose all of my memories, and the hunt will cease to exist as I begin to fall for a male." She declared as Percy just began to laugh.

"Alright Mrs. I don't trust anything you are going to do." Percy looked at her before he snapped his fingers in realization, "How about this…" That's when everything changed everyone across the world began to shake their heads as knowledge flowed into them, and demigods, and gods alike began to have a huge flash of deja vu, "There now will you allow your other self to come back?" Percy said to which Artemis looked at him funny.

"What did you do?" She made sure to draw every syllable out. Percy looked at her and grinned.

"Well to start off everyone doesn't know who I am." He said in a matter of fact tone, "Except for your hunters, Poseidon, Hades, and Nico." Percy smiled at the silver eyed woman in front of him, "So Arty will you accept me to?" She looked at him in astonishment. Everyone in the world did not know who he was by the snap of his fingers.

"I guess if you gave me your fate I can accept this." She was a little scared, but when she accepted her past emotions she was warmly accepted. It wasn't like her body was being taken over it was almost as if she was the past Artemis, and she understood why this Percy cared so much about her. All of the times they have spent together. All of the hunts they went on. How all of the hunters accepted him for who he was. She looked at the grinning man in front of her, and she understood one thing most of all: She loved Percy Jackson.

Her emotions took over her as she ran towards him and hugged him and planted many kisses on to his face. She was so happy that she pushed him down on the ground and started making out with him, "You did it!" She exclaimed, "You saved all of us, but why did you give me your fate, why did you…" SHe was abruptly interrupted by Percy planting a very emotional kiss onto her lips.

"Does that answer your question Artemis?" She nodded as he grinned, "Good." He was so happy that she was his again, "Alright let us head back to camp." She looked at him and then put her finger to her chin before grinning.

"Ok!"

To say Artemis was unpredictable was an understatement. Of course in combat she was a devilishly good fighter who could mow down anybody. She could probably even take on Atlas if the tables were turned. Well the reason it was brought up that she was unpredictable could be for the fact that she kind of just a tiny bit made Percy speechless. For you see as the three got back to camp, and all of the campers gathered around there were questions as to who Percy was. Percy of course had adorned his black hood and face mask again, and as he opened his mouth to speak Artemis grabbed his arm and let out the one thing Percy thought he would never hear in his life.

"He is my future husband." To say people were speechless was an understatement, and to say Artemis was unpredictable was also another understatement. Percy looked at her through his black hood and just shrugged. There was no point in stopping this, but what came next made him wish he had. All of the questions every camper had came flowing at once, but the one that made Artemis grin was, 'Why?' Which didn't come from any of the campers surprisingly well it did, but the why that she was grinning at came from the man standing beside her, "Well silly Percy I control your fate so I thought it perfectly reasonable to marry someone who is bound by fate."

Many people who had studied Greek mythology was shocked by this. In fact that meant every camper was shocked by this. The man hating goddess, Artemis, had her fate bound by a man. Everyone knew what this meant, an unbreakable vow. Percy just shrugged it off, but some campers were freaking out. Though, what probably triggered that was the fact Zeus dramatically entered riding a lightning bolt. He slammed into the ground with vigour before looking at Percy's eyes threateningly.

"Young man." He spoke as if he was a caring alabama father well without the accent, "What my daughter says is true, you proposed to her?" Percy took a few seconds to completely realize the situation he was in. So he just winged it and decided to tell Zeus the truth.

"Well sir, no." Zeus sighed in relief, "She basically said to me that we were going to be married." This caused Zeus to quickly turn his head towards Artemis who had a shaky grin on her face.

'Is what the boy says true?" Zeus asked with a slight edge to his voice. Artemis nodded and Zeus smiled, "well congratulation daughter you have found a man worthy of you!" He started chuckling and everyone let out a sigh of relief, "What did you think I was going to kill the boy who makes my daughter happy?" The campers and hunters looked around trying to hide as the king of the gods looked down on them, "Didn;t think so…" He looked at the two, "Well we will have the wedding tomorrow then December 19th." Percy stood shocked for a second.

"December 19th?" Percy asked as Zeus nodded and asked Percy what was wrong, "What time is it?" He sounded rushed and in a hurry.

"Almost three why?" Zeus said as he looked at the watch on his hand, "Is something wrong with that da-." He was cut off as Percy nearly shouted at the king of gods who looked at him in a shocked tone.

"TAKE EVERY CAMPER AND HUNTER AND ARTEMIS AND GO TO OLYMPUS RIGHT NOW!" Percy exclaimed and at first Zeus was questioning the boy's antics, but when Percy's aura turned black and several times more powerful than Zeus himself, well, Zeus just obeyed and took every camper back to Olympus. Artemis who always knew Percy had a plan for everything gave him a small peck on the cheek and flashed away.

Percy sat in the middle of camp half-blood and waited. It seemed like eternity and Percy was about to be happy as he started to stand up however everything changed. A massive meteor came plummeting down towards the ground and exploded destroying every cabin and a building in a mile radius. Now Percy looked up and knew everyone on Olympus who was watching gasped. At first they did not know why the boy wanted them to leave, but it was to protect them.

"Marvelous boy." A man clapped as he stepped out of the portal. He was a sickening purple color, and he seemed to be radiating a malevolent energy.

"Yog-Sothoth." Percy said shaken with anger, "I knew it you were the one back then, and you were the one who destroyed my previous world." Percy was shaking in anger as he recalled his very last memories before coming to Earth. It was the depiction of his home where the primordials resided, destroyed.

"Ah the sole survivor." Yog-Sothoth said as he began to laugh. It was a sickening sound, and it almost sounded like something no human could escape from, "Have you come to die?" Percy chuckled darkly as Yog-Sothoth ushered his hand forward, "Play with my toy for a little bit." The man that stepped next to Yog-Sothoth was none other than Kronos. He was blessed and Percu was sickened. He was angrier though. As Kronos came forward with the scythe of time Percy met him with riptide. However Percy became stopped in time.

Kronos took this chance to slash at Percy, and grin triumphantly, but it was alas for Percy's after image dissipated and the real demon himself appeared behind Kronos. Some say volcanoes are cool, so that's what Kronos had going for him something cool. Because the blood coming out of his head was just like a volcano, except for more gold then lava like, and it of course was ichor so there's that.

Percy stared at the creature in front of him. It was sickening. He stood in the form of a human, but just one look at his face and you could tell he was something that should never had existed in the first place, "Yog-Sothoth, I believe I have to give you a gift my family has given me and something that I have cultivated for you." Percy burst into a malevolent aura of darkness and light. It was what Order and Chaos had blessed him with. He became the embodiment of what a hero of light would look like. However, he was also shrouded in darkness.

"That is right young one hate me with everything you have!" Yog-Sothoth was insane and this caused Percy too feel happy he was getting rid the scum. He ran up to him, and shoved his hand right where Yog-Sothoth's heart should have been. Well the key word was should, "Is this all you have?" The old one was kind of saddened by the fact that after wiping out the primordials this is the best they could produce, "I might as well go up to Olympus and kill that pretty bride." Anyone around them could have heard the snap, and it just so happened to be Percy's mental conscience, "Ohhhh this is more like it." Yog-Sothoth jumped back as a powerful aura was released from Percy, "So all I have to do is insult that speck of nothingness? That little existence? The spek that I can so easily just wipe off the face of the universe with just a finger?" Yog-Sothoth was laughing like a mad man as Percy's aura continued to rise. The ground under them cracked. Percy's power wouldn't stop rising, "Now, now I think that's enough." Yog-Sothoth said as he was feeling that Percy was reaching his level of energy. He didn't stop. Yog-Sothoth was starting to feel threatened, "I SAID STOP." The creature screamed in an almost inaudible voice. He held his finger down, and the ground around Percy began to shatter.

Percy looked up at the beast, but it was no longer Percy who looked at him. It was almost like a demon was staring back at the creature of time, " **Puny fake god.** " Percy's voice sounded like a baritone. Vapor released from his mouth making him look like a dragon, " **For threatening my love.** " Percy materialized a sword with several names on it. It seemed like an old artifact from the spartan era, " **For ending the previous world.** " Armor enveloped his body. It was Spartan like with the plume being side ways. It's trim was a pure black while its main body was silver, " **I can never allow you to live.** " Yog-Sothoth was scared he fell down on his ass into the ground of the decimated camp half-blood.

"S-s-stay away!" He was stuttering, and it was scary to see a being the epiphany of power walking towards him slowly, "Is that what you thought I would say!" Fear had overtaken his voice as he summoned a black hole near Percy which Percy just held up his hand and decimated the creation, "Take this!" He was failing to hide the utter fear inside of him as Percy blocked the beginnings of a supernova with a small black hole.

" **I hear it.** " Percy stated as he stopped in front of Yog-Sothoth, " **The fears of the old.** " Percy looked down at the old one, " **You will never touch this planet.** " Yog-Sothoth just disappeared. He didn't teleport, he didn't magically sink into the ground, he just ceased to exist. Percy had completely rid eternity of the beast. He had done it. The power started to leave his body. However unlike last time when it was absorbed into him it dispersed around him. He looked around at his ancestors who all were outlined in each of their powers. Percy smiled, and watched as they flew away.

As it turns out the powers flowed into their counterpart god, which increased each of their powers tremendously. Percy's statue was place on Olympus for he had rid the world of Kronos and the greatest threat the Pantheon had ever seen, Yog-Sothoth. When his face was revealed to model the statue after every female nearly fainted as Artemis chuckled, "You knew something like this walked the planet?" Aphrodite screamed as Artemis stuck her tongue out. He was hers after all, and she was just blessed with the best. The wedding was magnificent, and Percy and Artemis had a wonderful honeymoon. And as we enter their bedroom… Oh it's locked.

 **Well everyone this story has been a ride, and I would like comments and vast criticism. You might not liked how it ended, but I was getting nowhere. However, I promise to have a story coming out soon, and I will have outlined points for each chapter that will have a minimum word count of at least 10k. I love everyone who favorites and reviews and reads my story whether you love or hate it it is up to you. Well stay tuned on my account as I work on my next Pertemis fiction. Lots of love-** _Coarvus_

 _Ps. Everyone who reviewed I loved replying to you, and I will continue to do so if you pm to you and most of all, DarkGamer159, I will get you your dating scene just stay tuned for what's coming up next. Lots of love to all of you who reviewed :)_


End file.
